Alien vs Predator the Female Warrior's Journey
by Yautjahuntresspredator
Summary: When the events of AVP and AVPR take place (I have made it so AVPR ends differently) a teenage girl gets caught up in the commotion and is made to become one of the yautja after she proves herself worthy as a huntress rather than prey (the story should/is better than the summary the story will get better as continues and the more you read the better it gets)


Wolf killed the hybrid, it fell to the ground and then a group of angry aliens charged towards him he managed to kill them. endless amounts of aliens came after all were dead the army and police and every other kind of force was killing the aliens of as well as wolf, he then stood for a few seconds before dropping to the floor with a large thud he was dead.

**A Few Hours later**

A team of agents and army re-enforcements walked around the devastated town almost everything was gone no lives, "It could have been worse" one agent piped up "How? How Tom my sister is dead hundreds, thousands lost their lives, so now tell me tom how this could have been worse?" she was upset and annoyed at what had just happened, "they wanted to nuke this place if it weren't for our boss they would have" tom replied "how did our boss stop it?" she questioned confused.

**A Few Days Later (15****th**** October 2004)**

A girl wearing a long coat, a piece of cloth over her mouth and her hood of her coat over her head she then entered the Building she then showed them a card "of course madam please go through" she then nodded her head she then walked through until she reached the bosses office where the security guard went to make her walk through the alarm security "sorry madam you've got metal objects, what are they?" he asked her "ME ... NO... SPEAK...ENGLISH... N-O-O... E-E-N-NGLI-S-S-S-SH-SH-SH-SH" she lied "okay follow me and we get you a translator" the guard explained, she then nodded.

As she followed him through the corridor she then extended her wrist blades and grabbed him so his mouth was covered and stabbed him through she then laid him gently on the floor so he didn't make a noise when he fell to the ground.

She then ran through the corridors to the boss's office, when she reached the room she pulled out a suppressed pistol and entered she shot down the guards she then put it away and pulled out a plasma cannon.

"Recognise this?" she questioned, she then glanced behind her and what she saw shocked her. she quickly turned back to the boss she tied him up to his chair so he couldn't move.

"you won't get the weapon, any way who are you?" he questioned trying to get information on her "I am not stupid you know I am the most intelligent and blood thirsty human in this building" she told him trying to shut him up "your funny you know that who are you really?" he asked chuckling "I am a dead girl, well at least to the dumb human race" she answered £Right, and you seriously expect me to believe that?" he mocked her at the same time as questioning her "Look, you seriously need to shut up" she snapped at him.

She then turned back to wolf's body; she then began to override his wrist bomb so she could blow the place up when she had left she had then managed to set it after several minutes she then took all his equipment of off him and took his mask she then put all the weapons and equipment onto herself.

The boss started to move around the office the girl then whipped her head around to see what he was doing, "What?" he asked she then rushed over to him and grabbed his throat "one more movement and your dead hear me **DEAD DO NOT CROSS ME**" she yelled at him annoyed with him, she then saw the CCTV Camera the CCTV Men were recording it and intending to send it to the agents police etc, . She then shot it the men at the CCTV Department quickly sent all the images and recording to all the agents, police, army etc, it had audio still playing so they could hear what was going on.

The Boss (Alex) then continued to move and ignore her "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" she asked him rhetorically "You told me not to move but I figured ..." He was interrupted "**you figured what? You know there is only reason I am not killing you right now, even so I may still kill you at this rate so if you want your life then shut up and stop moving" **she was annoyed at him but decided not to yell but instead to take and annoyed/aggressive tone with him "and what happens if I refuse?" he questioned her "then you're dead" she told him simply.

She then noticed all the camera's in the room she took a plasma cannon and shot them all so they wouldn't work she then put it away she then took a deep breath in and placed bombs all over the office they were both human and yautja bombs "This way you see the explosion will be bigger and make a bigger bang more lives lost" she told the boss.

**Meanwhile in the CCTV Office **

"sir, we've lost the camera's we did get these images and video's we've backed them up and sent them to the agents with the boss we also have voice recording of her voice, and at the moment she has noticed the microphones so we can still hear what is going on" one of the officers reported the Sergeant then took a sip from his cup of tea.

**Back in the boss's Office **

The girl then took her stuff and set the bombs and left the room she then walked through the corridors and placed bombs all over the building once she was out of the building she took out her phone and put the building on lock down she then grabbed a bike and fled from the scene of the crime.

**Meanwhile **

The boss was quickly freed of his ties.

The boss and a number of agents were fleeing from the scene so the boss would live; they got in a van and made a run for it.

An agent in the back of the van with the boss began to question him, "Did they say anything? What did they look like?" she questioned him trying to get answers. "Yeah she said umm ... What was it? Oh yeah I remember she said _Look, You seriously need to shut up _and when I asked her who she was she said _I am a dead girl, well at least to the dumb human race _or something and also she said, something about being the most intelligent and blood thirsty human in the building" he answered trying to remember the details.

"Description?" the agent asked.

"she was wearing a long black/purple coat the hood up long knee high black boats her eyes piercing emerald/jade type colour underneath her coat she had something shiny around her chest area and waist area too she then placed all sorts of bombs over the place and stuff and the alien body she did something to it and it started to bleep and electricity bolts went all over the body oh and she was a female" he told the agent truthfully trying to remember every little detail.

"We won't be able to get into the system it seems she had hacked the system so we can't get the CCTV Images we got a few images of her but that is it the place is now going to blow up no one can get out she has put the place into lock down the images we got are good ones, she also had equipment that the alien had she is obviously one of them or working for them or something obviously they don't want us to have the equipment" the agent Concluded.

"oh she also threatened me and other stuff like that" he remembered , "Right, good well listen we have audio of her a few video's of her from the CCTV cameras and Microphones in the room we also have a few captured images of her" the agent reported.

"You know her eyes are ... Put this way I will know them when I see them".

**Meanwhile**

The girl had fled from the scene and was far, far away when the explosion happened yet pieces of metal and glass still flew past her, the explosion caught up with her she then sped up, the city was in panic everyone ran she then saw the van with the boss and agents in. he then looked out the window and looked at the girl in the bike she then looked over at him and looked into the car with her piercing emerald eyes

"That's her there beside us" he yelled as he saw her but she cloaked when the agents looked over she then did this for some time until she went in a different direction.

**Alien vs. Predator the Female Warrior's Journey **

**Note: **The first chapter isn't the best if I could have help, tips, Advice and Idea's that would be brilliant, I am hoping that the next few chapters will be a lot better this is an Intro and more action and things like that will be coming in the next few chapters so it will get better.


End file.
